


Devotion

by skyefinal



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Ep17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Daryun should be killed by that monster...I swear upon the gods of Pars, I will have your head and that of that monster and hang them from the castle gates here!"</p><p>How cherished his subordinates must be, to have such a threat come out from a gentle spirit like Prince Arslan.</p><p>This started as only small drabble with Arslan and Daryun's friendship...but how could I not include the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devotion

Jaswant's scream of rage and sorrow lingered and echoed throughout the hall. The Shindhurans' mutterings were low, full of uncertainty and some in shame. Shame in Gadevi's followers that without question acted on orders to attack the Parsians, the king and his true successor after the Duel Before the Gods; even more so when the Black Knight's speech rang true through Gadevi's men after the brief hesitation when Grand Vizier Mahendra was struck down. Such fools they were to think they could overthrow the sacred battle's outcome!

"The battle has been decided," King Karikala II's solemn voice rang out, despite being bed-ridden for quite a time, there was not a hint of fatigue in his words. The soldiers subconsciously dropped their battle stance, adrenaline seeped out of their bodies. "The second prince, Rajendra, will ascend the throne after my reign. Take the bodies and prepare for a funeral for those who have passed. They are still Shindra's men, She will want a proper farewell."

Jaswant lifted his face and nodded gratefully to the king. At the very least he could give his adopted father a proper burial, not as a traitor. He released his grip on his adopted father's hands and raised an arm to wipe the remnants of tears away. Jaswant left with other soldiers to fetch stretchers to transport the bodies.

"Ghais, please escort Prince Arslan and his company to the guest's chamber." Rajendra gestured to his attendant. "We have caused enough trouble."

Gieve stepped forward to follow Ghais but stopped at Arslan's words. "Thank you, Prince Rajendra for your kind consideration. However, Ghais can you direct me to the medical wing? I will head over there by myself so you can lead the others to rest."

Narsus smiled, "Your Highness, you should rest when you can. Daryun has had much worse injuries than this, he would want you to wait with us rather than seeking him out alone."

Narsus and Farangis shared a fond glance as Arslan tilted his head in thought over the so-called painter's words. They knew that he would still want to see Daryun as his face grew more worried about the knight.  

Farangis laid a hand on Arslan's shoulder before he could protest, "Fear not Lord Narsus, I shall accompany His Highness to see Lord Daryun." Her smiled tinted with humour, "I doubt Lord Daryun would like to have foreign hands treat his wounds, perhaps with us there he will be more agreeable." She squeezed Arslan's shoulder in comfort when her statement, meant in jest, caused Arslan to vibrate in worry. If she didn't have a hand on him, he surely would've bolted to find Daryun. 

Gieve held a hand over his heart, "Ah, dear Lady Farangis-"

"I trust His Highness in your care, Lady Farangis," Narsus cut in. He patted Gieve's back and pushed him in the opposite direction, "We shall take our leave and await for the three of you." Elam and Alfreed both patted Gieve's shoulders and laughed at his dejected expression.

Ghais gave directions to the medical wing before leading the others. Arslan and Farangis headed over, Farangis's alert eyes watching all the soldiers they passed in caution. 

"Thank you, Farangis."

"Whatever for?"

Arslan huffed out a laugh and quickened his pace. He trusted Farangis would not mind his hurry. The two swiftly made their way to their destination, Farangis nodded at the guards to open the door and was met with a comical sight. 

"No, it's fine. I can handle this wound myself." Daryun protested with his hands up, slowly backing up from the female healer. Really, a man that toppled a beast in human skin was afraid of a female touching his person, Farangis didn't know whether to laugh or to hold a hand to her head in disbelief. 

"Daryun!" Arslan hurried to the knight's side, face scrunched in worry. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Your Highness!" Daryun made a move to bow but twitched as his sides protested against the movement. Arslan stopped him from bowing and gently moved the larger man to sit on a seat.

"I see that Lady Farangis was correct," Arslan sighed in a disapproving manner. He scanned the room and found a basin of water with a cloth, grabbing it he wrung out the excess water and dabbed lightly on the head wound. The wound was shallow and had already clotted, but there were dirt smears and Arslan took care to clean his friend's head. 

Farangis hid a smile behind her hand as Daryun became very still and had left his mouth gaping at his prince. She nodded at the pouting healer and motioned for her to leave, her services wouldn't be needed as Daryun cannot lower his guard in foreign hands, even more so with a female.

"Y-Your Highness! You do not need to-I can treat myself!" 

Arslan batted away Daryun's hands, he sternly looked at Daryun, "Lady Farangis had said you would be uncomfortable with strangers treating your wounds. I would feel at ease if you would allow me to look at your injuries."

"But-!"

"The sooner you let His Highness treat you Lord Daryun, the faster we can all rest after a long day." Farangis cut in. Arslan smiled in thanks and finished cleaning the dirt from Daryun's head. Following Farangis' advice, he applied an ointment to reduce bruising and infection and nodded in satisfaction at his work.

Daryun slowly raised from his seat, "Now that we are done..."

Arslan quirked an eyebrow up, "No, we are not. You took a hit to your side from the back of the battle axe. Please remove your armour Daryun."

"Um." Daryun looked beseechingly at Farangis for help but was met with a shake of her head. "Your Highness..."

"Daryun," Arslan's shoulders slumped a bit, but his eyes looked back in determination. "I have made the grave mistake in doubting you during your fight. Instead of placing faith in your abilities, I let fear cloud me and threatened our ally. Narsus had told me my stateliness would be tested and I have failed." He smiled ruefully, "I know this is not the worst injury you have faced so far, but it has been the first time _I've_ seen you injured this much during our travels. Please let me see, Daryun."

Daryun tilted his head in confusion when Arslan mentioned threatening their ally, he directed all his concentration to the fight so he didn't hear the threat. Honestly he didn't think his prince had it in him to threaten someone.

"I believe it was 'if Daryun should die, I will hang your head and the head of that monster in front of the castle gates'." Farangis commented lightly. "I have to say Your Highness, Prince Rajendra looked quite frightened."

"Your Highness!" Daryun looked in shock at Arslan. The prince had a wonderful shade of red blossoming across his cheeks, but he stared back defiantly at Daryun.

"Your armour, Daryun."

Perhaps in shock that his gentle prince had made such a frightening promise if his death occurred, Daryun obediently unbuckled his armour. He let out a sigh of relief as the heavy weight was lifted from his body, and lifted up his shirt.

Arslan hissed in sympathy as Daryun revealed the bruising already forming along the side of the ribs. "Lady Farangis, could you check if any of Daryun's ribs are fractured or broken?"

"Understood." Farangis crouched down and gently prodded Daryun's side. In the midst of checking, she noted how Daryun did not let a sound of pain slip from his lips and how his eyes glanced at Arslan to see his reaction to her prodding. She snorted quietly, men and their refusal to show pain she thought. _  
_

But if it was to give Arslan a piece of mind, she couldn't really blame him. It was the first time she had seen Arslan that much in distress. She leaned back and placed her hands on her lap. The prince looked at her worriedly, "Is Daryun alright? Did you find anything?"

"Lord Daryun is merely bruised, Your Highness. A nice, hot soak and rest for a couple of days shall suffice." Her lips quirked into a tiny smile at how relieved Arslan looked, she also added an afterthought, "And no strenuous activities."

"I shall ask an attendant if there is a bathing room we can use right away." The prince hummed, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "Daryun is always up to train at the break of dawn, perhaps someone should sleep in the same room with him to make sure he doesn't sneak out?" 

"That won't be necessary."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Your Highness."

Daryun threw a betrayed looked at the priestess. Farangis could only smile as Arslan beamed at her, glad that someone agreed with his plan.  

"Your Highness..." Daryun shifted uneasily, it was rare for nobility to go this far for their subordinate. But then again, he had never met such a kind soul like Arslan.  

"Daryun, indulge me until you are fully recovered." Arslan smiled softly, "Until now I have never doubted you, but today has been a reminder for me that everyone is still human. I fear today will not be the last day where myself or our comrades will be injured."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"And..." Arslan looked hopefully at Daryun, "Perhaps addressing myself as simply Arslan?"

Farangis raised an eyebrow while Daryun, again, gaped at the prince. "Your Highness I cannot-!"

"You have advised me, protected me, and are one of my most trusted companions. Surely we have reached the level where we can address each other without ranks?"

"I would never-!" Daryun hastily corrected himself at Arslan's crestfallen look. "I have been raised to properly address those who deserve their ranks, it is not a habit I can break easily."

"But have I deserved my rank?" Arslan asked quietly. Farangis slipped out of the room. This was a talk between master and servant, there was no need for her to listen. She could make herself useful and see if baths could be drawn up for Daryun.

"Time and time again I have been saved by our comrades. I am constantly told to follow my path to be a worthy king, yet I do not know if I am on the right path." Arslan continued. "I fear one day my actions will cause you to all leave me."

Daryun adjusted his shirt and slowly sank down to one knee, minding his ribs. He held on hand over his heart, mimicking the night on top of the watch tower days ago. "Your Highness, I shall always repeat this until it is, forgive my expression, beaten into your head. Your Highness is my liege and of the greatest importance to me. I will serve no one but you." 

"Daryun..." Arslan could do nothing else but smile and accept the growing warmth in his chest from Daryun's vow. "You will still accompany me, despite carelessly ordering you to wager your life for another man's purpose?"

"If it is Your Highness' orders, I will fulfill it." Daryun smirked, "I trust my abilities to not fail you."

"And who can I trust but Daryun?" Arslan murmured, Daryun felt his pride grow at the trust the prince had in him. "Daryun, in the future I may give orders that will endanger your life; but amongst my orders I give you one that will always take precedence, understood?"

Daryun nodded 

"Then I, Arslan, order _Shirghir_ Daryun, that in any situation where your life is in danger, to retreat no matter what your first order was." Arslan held his palm up to pause Daryun's objections. "Your pride is not even comparable to your life. I hope in the future there will be no situations that will endanger you, but if there are, please retreat and fight another day. Come back to me alive."

Daryun stared up in almost bewilderment. The life of a servant is nothing compared to a master, this was taught to him since he was young. To have his liege order him to come back to him  _alive..._ even if a servant was valuable to the master at some point there would be sacrifices to obtain goals. Surely it would be more wise to order Narsus, the tactician, to come back alive. Daryun, ultimately he thought, was brawn over brains. 

But His Highness did not see him in that light.

He saw a devoted friend instead.

"If I may compromise, Your Highness," Daryun began, choosing his words carefully, "I will take your order as my second precedence. My first precedence will always to protect Your Highness from any danger."

Arslan blinked, "But I do not want your life over mine, we would not be equals then."

Daryun let out a bark of laughter, quickly coughing into his fist to regain his composure. "Forgive me Your Highness, but from the beginning we were not equals. If this were chess, you would be the king and I the knight. You always protect the king."

"But how awful the end result would be, if only the king were to be alive."

"Then how about you compromise and keep each other alive?" Farangis stepped back into the room. She interrupted knowing this conversation would drag on forever, both of them were quite stubborn. "On the way to Peshawar you already have done so." 

"To put His Highness in such danger-"

"That is a wonderful idea!"

Daryun sighed, knowing he would be unable to change the prince's mind at the moment. Perhaps another time he could rectify Arslan's orders, it would not do to put His Highness in dangerous situations.

"Now that has been settled, the baths are ready for you Lord Daryun." Farangis shared.

"Wonderful!" Arslan clapped his hands, he gently grabbed Daryun's arm to lift him out of his kneel. To Daryun's mortification, he did not let go. "Come now Daryun, you must quickly soak."

"Ah, Your Highness, I can reach the baths by myself..."

"Nonsense! I can help you grab your washing necessities. I saw how careful you were with your ribs. Bending down and reaching for items cannot be comfortable with that size of bruising."

"Your Highness..."

Farangis waited until the two left the room before laughing out loud.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite impressed with Arslan making such a promise if Daryun's death were to happen. I hope this was in-character, the relationship between Arslan and Daryun is so interesting for me.
> 
> un-beta'ed, I watched this episode before going to work, so forgive me if my grammar is all over the place. I just wanted to get this out before losing my nerve. Will re-read after a nice sleep.


	2. Proof of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to adustyspectacle for this idea.
> 
> Into the bathing chambers are stories told and shared.
> 
> Again un-beta'ed, read at your own risk.

When Daryun and Arslan stepped outside, they found Ghais waiting for them. Excusing herself, Farangis went to join the rest of the party while the two Parsians went to the baths. 

"Please follow me Prince Arslan,  _Sher Senani_." 

Along the way, soldiers that were patrolling around the halls were whispering to themselves. Half of those were ones that used to follow Gadevi muttered to themselves how it was astonishing to see someone so frail-looking conquer the Gujarat Fortress. The other half breathed admiration for Daryun's strength at defeating the mammoth Bahadur. Arslan heard the foreign word again with regards to Daryun.

Arslan's curiosity grew, "Ghais, may I ask a question?"

Ghais raised an eyebrow, how uncommon for royalty to inquire if they could _ask_ a question. "Of course." 

"What does  _Sher Senani_  mean? It seems to be mentioned frequently when Daryun is around." At this Daryun perked up, his was also curious to what it meant. When he had roared at the Shindhurans' to beat down those who would still fight, he was perplexed when the soldiers chanted the word in response. 

" _Sher Senani_ is a title we Shindhurans reserve for men who hold great influence and power." Ghais explained. "I believe in your words, it would translate to 'fierce tiger general'. After your fight against the criminal Bahadur and how you still fought relentlessly in the aftermath, the soldiers could only surrender in admiration and awe."

"Even in Shindra, Daryun's strength leaves others in awe. Perhaps you will become a legend here as well." Arslan commented, smiling up at Daryun.

"I would rather be called by my name," Daryun said wryly, "But thank you for your kind words, Your Highness."  

"It is an honour to be given such a title," Ghais insisted. He reached a stop and turned around to gesture at the large doors to their right. "However, a Shindra title would mean nothing to a Parsian I reckon."

Daryun nodded to Ghais in thanks and opened the door for Arslan. "Correct, while I am honoured, it means little back home."

"A shame." Ghais bowed and shut the doors to allow the two privacy.

\------ 

Daryun surveyed the room. Currently the two of them were in the changing room, Daryun's sharp eyes looked at the woven baskets for any clothes. Thankfully Ghais was thoughtful and had left this bathing room empty for the prince. Daryun carefully peeked into the actual bathing chamber for hidden assassins. Although the steam made things a little hard to see, the baths were spacious and structured in a way to not allow anyone to hide and launch a sneak attack.

Silently thanking the Shindhuran architectures for their designs, Daryun slowly relaxed and took a breath. The scent of earthy plants were strong but not overly so. It was quite relaxing, Daryun knew Arslan would be fascinated with the different use of plants for bathing.

"Your Highness, the area is safe for- _Your Highness_!?"

If there were anyone in the baths Daryun would have a very difficult time denying the fact that the Black Knight, capable of fighting off fifty thousand soldiers, squeaked like a teenage boy in the middle of deepening his voice.

"Daryun? What is the matter?"

Daryun kept his eyes straight up the ceiling. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I was not expecting you to have started removing your clothes. I would have given you more privacy."

Arslan fixed a towel around his waist and stared amusingly at the older male. 

"I do not see why you are embarrassed Daryun. We are both males here."

"It is improper to view royalty like this!" 

"'Divine Mithra created all life from earth's materials. That's why you do not need to be ashamed of the naked body', that's what Grandmother..." Arslan paused, blinking in surprise. "Oh."

"Your Highness?" Concern seeped into Daryun's face, he was clueless to why the prince suddenly became melancholy at the mention of this grandmother. To his knowledge the Andragoras III's mother had passed away a few years after his accession to the throne, there was no possibility of Arslan meeting her. And with how Tahamenay treated her son, Daryun doubted she would share tales of her mother to him.

Arslan simply gave a tiny smile and headed to the baths. He grasped his hair tie and let his hair free. "I shall give you privacy to remove your clothes."

"Understood..." Daryun said hesitantly. He carefully lifted his shirt off and deposited into an empty basket, while Daryun was about to take off his pants Arslan spoke up.

"Have I ever told you of my life before the palace?" Arslan asked rhetorically, knowing already that Daryun had not. He never shared with anyone how and who he had lived with, especially after one confrontation with his mother.

Daryun slipped into the baths an arms length away from Arslan. He saw the younger male smile amusingly at him. Despite already being naked together, you would think it would be too late for some decorum, but the knight was stubborn; he'll take what he can get.

"Ever since I was young, I could only ever remember Grandmother who raised me. She was not my blood grandmother but all the children and adults would affectionately call her that." Arslan reached over for a cloth and soap and passed it to Daryun. Grabbing his own set, the two began to wash themselves. "After a day of play fighting or scavenger hunting, Grandmother would always gather the children and we would bath together."

Arslan's voice grew fond, "All the adults would be impatient when bathing their energetic children, but somehow Grandmother got the rowdy children to obey her. She would always tell us that Divine Mithra created us from the same materials thus we shouldn't be ashamed of our bodies. Of course, Grandmother made certain that when our bodies changed, we must never bath with the opposite sex." 

Daryun and Arslan shared a laugh. 

"She was very, very kind." Arslan's eyes grew soft as he reminisced his past. "I was surprised at myself for mentioning her that easily."

"If I may be bold to ask, why have you not?" Daryun asked puzzled. 

Arslan faced Daryun, sorrow evident on his face. "Because she is no longer alive."

The prince waved off Daryun's apologies. "It's fine, I have long accepted the fact she has passed away. My only regret was that I did not find out sooner." Arslan chuckled softly, "I was captivated by the life in the palace, but after a fortnight I grew terribly lonely. The lessons were interesting, but how I longed to run around without a care and bath with friends! One day I managed to cross paths with Lady Mother, forgetting my manners I begged to go back to Grandmother for at least a day, but she informed me that Grandmother had already passed."

Arslan stretched, creating ripples in the large bath. "I never spoke of her after that. Perhaps because of sorrow or shame, as I did not even think to visit her when I was at the palace until it was too late."

"My condolences," Daryun murmured, feeling awkward. He was certainly out of his field, comforting was not an area he was versed in well. He was used to a pat on the shoulder as acknowledgment for loss or a failure, he doubted it would be appropriate to use that gesture on the prince. 

"Thank you, Daryun." Arslan smiled, causing Daryun to relax. It was a smile of gratitude and not of fake cheer. "I find that I am able to share about Grandmother now without much pain. Surely it must be a sign of healing."

"I am glad."

Daryun continued to wash himself, he hadn't noticed that his hand had stilled when listening to Arslan speak about his past.  Gingerly washing his bruised ribs, Daryun had made the mistake of stretching his arm too far to wash his back. He sucked in a breath when a small flare of pain spiked, it was definitely not the worst pain he had felt, but it was still an annoyance. 

"Daryun?" Arslan glanced over worriedly, realization crossed over his expression. Arslan wadded to Daryun and gently removed the cloth from Daryun's hand. 

Daryun, immediately know what his prince's next action would be, went red and tried to pry the cloth from Arslan's hands, "Your Highness-I can wash myself!" 

"But it hurts when you do so, correct? Back when I was with the other children, we would help each other wash our backs." Arslan looked confused at Daryun, surely it must be normal to help others wash themselves when they're injured? 

"But it is unthinkable for Your Highness to do so!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Daryun looked surprised. Arslan grew up having being waited on by others, he had attendants on hand to wipe down his sweat after sword training, he must've known since he was young that he received special treatment. It was inconceivable for Daryun that his master would wash his _servant._ "Because you shouldn't have to!"

"But I want too," Arslan persisted. "You are hurting and I want to help. There is only so much I can do to help everyone. I cannot cook like Elam, provide medical treatment like Farangis, be tactical as Narsus, sing like Gieve, nor can I fight as confidently as you or track as well as Alfreed for game. Compared to you all, I do very little."

"But Your Highness, you fail to see that what you are doing is what motivates myself and our comrades to fight."

"Eh?"

Daryun smiled exasperatedly back at Arslan's pout, really his liege was hard on himself. He failed to see how it was refreshing outlook on life and his will to change Pars' social system is kept all of them together to move forward. If it wasn't for Arslan all of their current comrades would have been scattered without a purpose or worse yet, dead. If Narsus was not convinced by Arslan to leave his hideout, Alfreed would've died from the Silvermask's hands. Farangis would have stayed at the temple, Gieve would be wandering around trying fruitlessly to charm women, and Elam remaining with Narsus. 

Daryun wondered where he would have ended up. Lying dead on the battlefield or desperately trying to defend the fallen Pars?

The knight was broken out of his thoughts when a warm hand touched his shoulder to move him to sit sideways. Before he could protest a soapy washcloth was already wiping at his back. Arslan tsked lightly at how Daryun stiffened.

"Since you were lost in your head, I thought it would be best to start washing. Other people may want to bath as well." Arslan flicked the back of Daryun's head when the older male moved to turn around, he felt a tiny grin form at Daryun's squawk. He surely was getting to know the various sounds that came out of him.

Arslan frowned at how Daryun still remained stiff. Setting the cloth to the side, he cupped water into his hands and rinsed off the soap suds. Remembering how Grandmother used to have stiff shoulders, Arslan began to squeeze and rub at Daryun's shoulders. He was dismayed to find that Daryun had accumulated, to what he thought, was an impressive amount of knots during his travels. 

"Your Highness, you said to only wash my back-" Daryun cut off his sentence in a groan, head falling forward. A knot he hadn't known was currently being worked by Arslan's fingers. His shoulder's slumped in relaxation as it vanished under the persistent rubbing. Daryun felt that he should protest more but he could only sit and enjoy the massage, the pressure was amazing. 

Arslan smiled in victory, continuing to seek out stubborns knots. As he was working out a particular knot near the left shoulder blade, Arslan couldn't help but examine the broad back. Unlike his own, it was marked with scars. There was a large scar running from the right shoulder down Daryun's back diagonally, the water made it hard to see how far it traveled. There was another mark on the nape of the neck, like an enemy had tried to chop off Daryun's left arm off.

"That one was when I was arrogant, thinking no one could beat me in strength." Daryun said suddenly, startling Arslan from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he was massaging lightly over the scar with this thumb. "I believe it was the battle after my maiden battle, my ego got the better of me. A man twice my size had run through many of my comrades, instead of waiting for assistance I challenged him head on. If it wasn't for Lord Uncle I would have lost my arm. I learned not to overestimate my strength."

Daryun reached up to show Arslan the a small round scar on the upper part of his right arm, "An arrow sunk here when I failed to see an archer above. I learned to expand my vision in any fights. Very rarely are you in an environment where you are only fight one opponent."

Arslan absent-mindedly continued to make a knot yield under his fingers near Daryun's spine as he listened to Daryun speak. The knight shared with Arslan each tale of how his scar was marked onto his body and each lesson he had learned to become what he was today; sometimes the prince would gasp in shock at how severe an injury was and other times be amazed at Daryun's resilience.  

When the last knot was massaged out, Arslan removed his hand from Daryun and sat back. He stretched his fingers and a satisfying crack resounded in the baths. It was refreshing to hear of Daryun's tales. When Arslan first arrived at the palace, he was restricted from traveling, he could only know of the outside world from reading scrolls inside the palace library. 

Daryun moved to lean back on his seat and sighed in contentment, he had never felt so relaxed. He wondered if he would have strained something if Arslan had not gotten rid of all those knots.

 _His Highness is skilled at massaging..._ Daryun thought to himself. He immediately sat straight, slouch and any signs of relaxation gone from his body. His thought echoed in his head.

... _His Highness_...

_His Highness had given him a massage._

Daryun's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, he whipped to the side facing the prince and bowed low. "Your Highness! Please excuse me for my improper behaviour! To have Your Highness massage me...!"

Arslan mentally sighed, he knew it would be too good for Daryun to  _not_ apologize for accepting a friendly massage. "Daryun, really, it was no trouble."

"How could I, Daryun, allow His Highness to act like a mere bathing attendant?" Daryun muttered to himself, not hearing Arslan's words. His face growing paler and more gloomier as seconds passed. For a man that towered over Arslan, he had folded himself into a small ball; the perfect picture of a person regretting his entire life decisions. The prince could almost see a rain cloud over the knight. 

Arslan could only lean his head back to stare at the ceiling and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely satisfied with the flow... I may end up going back and revising some things. How does one write a bath scene haha... but anyways, I would like to think Arslan, after his rare display of utter rage, would be a little bit more forceful in getting things done his way, hence the massage. 
> 
> I was searching the internet for more information on the novels and an interesting tidbit came up. Apparently Tahamenay was the one to have told Arslan his caretaker died at some point when he lived at the palace. A grandma instantly popped into my head. Knowing that Arslan played with other children, maybe she took care of them all? 
> 
> And yeah, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Earthly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I associate Grandmothers to always know traditional medicine for the time of the month. 
> 
> Set around after the whole Shindra arc.  
> Un-beta'ed as always.

"Alfreed, are you...feeling unwell?" Arslan hesitantly peeked in and asked the young girl currently still on the bed mats and curled up into a ball. Rhetorical question, but everyone else was up and packed before breakfast and usually Alfreed would be one of the first one ready to eat. It was rare to still see the woman's tent untouched and not packed.

Alfreed opened her eye a slit and half-heartedly glared at Arslan. "I'm fine, I'd feel even better if you left me alone."

The young prince blinked, taken aback of how blunt and even more curt Alfreed was this morning. "I see. When you're feeling better there will be breakfast waiting for you."

Alfreed grunted in response. Shrugging his shoulders, Arslan carefully unfolded another blanket to cover the young girl. He smiled when he heard a quiet thanks and headed back to the others. Despite the bandit's words, she clearly wasn't alright. There had been no fights recently so it wasn't due to an injury, perhaps it was food? Arslan shook his head, even if they were outside, Elam took cleanliness very seriously.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?" Farangis carried a small cloth in her hands. She tilted her head in confusion when Arslan began to redden. How strange, when they first met Arslan had not even secretly stole glances at her outfit, why would he suddenly turn red in her presence now?

"Ah, Farangis..." Arslan sheepishly laughed. "I was going to notify you that Alfreed wasn't feeling well...but I believe I found the cause."

"Oh?" 

"Ah well," Arslan stammered, "I used to live with a caretaker who used to hold lessons for young girls for what to expect when they...grow up?" At the end of his sentence the blush on Arslan's face had spread all over his face.

Farangis chuckled, "What a wonderful caretaker she must have been if you knew just by sight what this cloth was used for."

Arslan wondered if he could bake bread on his face judging at how hot it was. "It wasn't hard, Alfreed was curled up and holding her stomach and if you are bringing her a cloth that size, then it could have only mean one thing." 

"I see." Sparing Arslan from passing out from sheer embarrassment, she nodded and moved to hand Alfreed her spare rags to last the week or so. She did not notice how fixated Arslan was staring off trail that would lead on deeper into the forest. She lifted the cover to enter the tent, "How are you feeling, Alfreed?"

The lump underneath the blankets groaned, "Horrible. Luckily it should end in 3-4 days. How come only the fairer sex suffer so?"   

"I for one am glad," Farangis stated, "Can you imagine Gieve shedding blood every month?"

Alfreed let out a bark of laughter before groaning again, "Farangis, please no jokes. It even hurts to laugh."

"My apologies. I'll let Elam know you aren't feeling well, I am not certain what ingredients he has, but I'll do my best to get something warm in you." 

"Thank you. Do we you know when we depart?"

"Lord Narsus has not said." Farangis deposited the bundle in her arms into Alfreed's traveling pack. A light breeze wafted into the tent and a particular scent made Farangis pause. She lifted her whistle to seek what her hidden protectors had to say. "The Djinns warn me that it may rain, it would be wise to not travel if it does."

Alfreed cheered and snuggled deeper into her blankets. "If the Djinns say so, it must be true."

The sound of running caught Farangis's attention, bidding Alfreed goodbye she stepped outside the tent and almost collided with Daryun. "Lord Daryun, what has caused you to be so frantic?"

"My apologies, Lady Farangis." Daryun's eyebrows were furrowed with concern. "I have yet to see His Highness around, have you seen him?"

"Earlier this morning I have, but since then I do not know where he went."

"I not expect Rajendra to send men in spite, but it is still dangerous for His Highness to wander without company." Daryun muttered, he looked like he wanted continue his search in haste. Before Farangis could stop him, in fear of lowering soldier morale, a voice spoke from above.

"If you want to know the whereabouts of the prince, he's in the forest." Gieve sat above in a tree, lightly strumming his instrument. "But before the good knight rushes into the forest, Jaswant is with him."

"The forest?" Farangis gently nudged Daryun to stop him from bolting into the forest near camp, "Why would His Highness venture into there?"

Gieve shrugged, "Muttered something about seeing a plant that could soothe stomach pains."

Of course. The prince could be so single minded in helping his friends regardless of their social status. To others, it would be unthinkable for a prince to seek medicinal help for a barbarian. Not that the thought would even cross through Arslan's mind. 

"Is His Highness ill? He could have asked one of us to find the plant." Daryun said, his concern still very evident in his expression.

"Alfreed is the one ill, His Highness noticed and most likely wanted to retrieve the plant in hopes of relieving her pain." Farangis explained. 

Gieve jumped down from the tree, "I didn't know the young prince was a herbalist."

The three of them walked back to the fire where Elam was preparing breakfast. Narsus was sitting close and reading a scroll.

"His Highness must have learnt some medicinal plant properties from his caretaker during his youth." Farangis commented. She sat down near the fire, it was getting a bit chilly. "Lord Narsus, the Djinn say it will rain today. Because of the terrain, shall we take the day to rest?"

"I have no problems with it." Narsus commented. "The clouds look like it will rain anyways. What is this I hear of His Highness giving Daryun a fright?"

"I gave Daryun a fright?" Smiling, Arslan and Jaswant emerged from behind a tent. Jaswant looked amused and took a seat around the fire. Arslan headed to Elam and gave him a handful of leaves, looking quite satisfied. "These should help with Alfreed's stomach pains, would you mind boiling these for her?" The prince would love to make the tea himself, but Elam had forbade him to touch any of this cooking equipment.

Elam studied the leaves, "Ah, wild yam leaves. Yes, I can make the tea for Alfreed. You have a good eye Your Highness to find these in that forest."

Arslan smiled and sat down, "Now, how did I give Daryun a fright? I had someone with me outside of the camp."

"If I may interject, Your Highness," Jaswant coughed into his hand and smirked, "If I was not there and followed you, you would have entered the forest alone. Arslan sheepishly laughed as Daryun's face went gloomy, his imagination surely running wild with thoughts of what could have happened to Arslan if he was alone.

"Now now Daryun," Narsus broke Daryun from his thoughts, "What matters most is that His Highness is safe. I'm sure he knows now to always let you know where he wants to go and will bring a companion for safety." 

Arslan fervently nodded, although everyone in the circle knows that Arslan would eventually forget, the young prince tends to do that when he's focussing on something, especially if it's concerning his comrades.

 _But how refreshing it is, to see a prince like that._ Farangis thought to herself, she leaned back and relaxed amongst the conversation between everyone else. Daryun pleading with Arslan to remember to being an escort, Gieve and Narsus teasing the overprotective night, Elam cooking, and Jaswant quietly sharpening his blade.

 _What a peaceful day._  


	4. Healing Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of miss my Sunday morning ritual of waking up and watching Arslan Senki.
> 
> Set mid episode of the finale.  
> un-beta'd as usual.

After Arslan closed the heavy iron door that led to the dungeons, he leaned heavily against the wall. 

_The fortress is secure, all those affected by the war are being cared for, tomorrow morning the funeral passing will have both Pars and Lusitania eulogies present..._

But as Arslan continued to go over his mental list of what needed to be done as a prince, he could not stop his trembling. The young man held his arms around himself in hopes of stopping, but it only caused the shaking to increasing and he slowly slid down to the ground.

His mind screamed for him to get up, that it was unsightly for a prince to be on the ground shaking like a newborn foal, but today's events kept playing over and over again in his head.

Daryun on the ground, looking far too injured and defeated.

Lord Barcacion stabbing himself in the name of Yaldaboth.  

Etoile's tear-streaked face when she called Arslan a murderer. 

All those women who jumped from the tower. He could still see so vividly their expressions, all of them were crying but they looked so _relieved_ to die. Surely the rumours in Lusitania regarding Pars was not so horrible that they would choose death over surrender?

Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't aware that a person was next to him and shaking him lightly.

"Prince? What's wrong with you?" Alfreed knelt down and tried to steady Arslan when he nearly tilted over. He was shivering, but even though it was night it was not that chilly, during their escapes and travelings it had been colder and Arslan had no problems with the weather at that time. Arslan was pale, more so than his usual complexion and his eyes were dilated. His breathing was fast and he leaned into Alfreed's hand as if seeking comfort and warmth.

"Oh Prince..." Alfreed murmured sadly. She'd seen this happen to young men in her tribe after fighting a battle and seeing traumatizing things. Kingdoms and citizens might view bandits and tribes like hers as the same thing, but the things bandits have done...the Zott Tribe would never stoop that low.   

They would at least spare the young and women.

"Alfreed? Your Highness?" Jaswant's whisper broke Alfreed out of her thoughts, she grinned up and motioned the taller man over.

"You have great timing, Jaswant. Can you carry Prince down to Farangis and mine's room?" 

Jaswant blinked once before moving. "I do not think it would be appropriate for His Highness to enter your room."

"Trust me on this. Our room is more comfortable and no one will know since our quarters are in the far wing." Alfreed instructed Jaswant that when they reached the quarters, to pile as much sheets and pillows on the ground and make sure the young man was comfortable. In addition, the Shindran was not allow to leave.

While Jaswant escorted Arslan, Alfreed jogged to find the rest of their company. Farangis she found drinking with Kishward. She told them her plan and grew concerned as she told them of Arslan's condition. When she left, she heard Farangis talking of brewing tea. She found Elam next, and although she wanted to tease him, she quickly told him the news to find Narsus and Daryun. Without an explanation, she ran off to head back to where Jaswant and Arslan were.

Slipping into the room she sighed exasperatedly as she found that Jaswant was standing close to Arslan while said prince was wrapped in one blanket and resting on another. Raising in eyebrow at Jaswant, she gathered all the sheets and pillows and dumped them next to Arslan. He still looked dazed and slightly trembling, but he relaxed a bit as Alfreed rearranged the materials to make a pillow fort. She reached into her pack and grabbed her own blanket and settled next to Arslan.

"Come on, you too." Alfreed gestured to Jaswant. When he didn't move, she lunged and dragged him over, nearly toppling over Arslan. Luckily, the Shindran caught himself and sat on the other side of the prince, far away from the meddling woman.

"Alfreed, what is the meaning of this?" His tone wasn't accusatory, just curious. 

"This happened once," Alfreed started, lightly leaning against Arslan. "In my tribe, it's tradition that when you reach your 13th summer to start hunting with the adults. Myself and a few of my tribesmen went but we ran into bandits. We were hunting in the forest when we heard screams, those damn bandits raided a nearby village."

Alfreed clenched her fist, "They murdered everyone, newborns and adults. They had their way with the women before murdering them in gruesome means. The adults rushed off to try to save them while me and the others could only watch. We were hidden in the bushes when bandits tried to kill us, we were trained to hunt animals so we managed to fend them off, one of my friends killed one though. Maybe because we were still in potential danger, he was fine while we traveled back. When we got back to camp, he was trembling and dazed, it took us a while to get him responsive again after his first kill."

"Similar to His Highness." Jaswant stated.

"Yes," Alfreed said, "He tried to act tough but really he didn't want to be alone. So me and all his friends got together and slept just like this."

"But this isn't the first time that His Highness has killed."

Alfreed hummed, "No, but Prince has had a lot to deal with this past months. Maybe the pressure and stress finally caught up to him."

The door opened. Daryun and Kishward hastily walked over to Arslan while Narsus, Farangis and Elam slowly approached. Elam was carrying a tray of tea and passed it around to everyone. Farangis knelt down and lifted a hand to feel for Arslan's temperature.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Daryun gingerly went on his knees in front of Arslan but kept his distance, he wasn't sure how the prince would respond to so many people around him all of a sudden.

Arslan sluggishly looked up and frowned. Alfreed noted that his eyes were clearer, but still looked like he was not really seeing Daryun. Arslan slowly reached up and put his hand next to his rib, the same exact spot that Daryun received the deep wound from Hermes.

Daryun fondly sighed, of course Arslan would be more concerned about Daryun than himself. "I am alright Your Highness, the wound is more of an annoyance than painful."

Arslan nodded and looked around until his eyes found Elam. The young servant also smiled fondly and told the prince that his wound is healing fine, he has been taking it easy and not over-straining himself. After hearing Elam speak, Arslan seemed to deflate in relief.

Farangis chuckled and held up a cup of tea. "Drink, it's good to have something warm."

"Come on everyone! Grab a blanket and get cosy." Alfreed ordered. She glared at Daryun, the knight's face betrayed his thought of wanting to protest from cuddling up to royalty, but taking the hint he stayed and sat close. Honestly, men and their aversion to platonic cuddling.

Narsus softly laughed, "You are losing your touch Daryun, being frightened by Alfreed."

"I don't want to be told that from you of all people Narsus." Daryun retorted.

The room became filled with friendly bantering, it was a comfortable atmosphere. Arslan soaked in everyone's presence, his trembling finally ceased and his head cleared of the events that occurred today, pushed back behind in his head. He didn't want to think of it anymore, not while being surrounded by his closest companions.

Alfreed was laughing at Elam when she felt a tug at her blanket, she grinned when Arslan smiled softly at her. "Thank you Alfreed."

"How are you feeling, Your Highness?" Narsus asked, sharp eyes looking over Arslan's complexion. 

"Much better, thank you all for your concern." Arslan sheepishly said. The young prince smiled ruefully, "It seems I still have trouble keeping my stateliness..."

Kishward shook his head, "Your Highness, you have done admirably with maintaining your stateliness throughout the battle. The soldiers were greatly motivated by your words."

"You do not need to keep up appearances all the time, Your Highness." Narsus added, "My apologies, I did not mean to cause you grief over my words."

"No!" Arslan protested, "I still have much to learn. I had thought war would only bring casualties through fighting but I was wrong. I did not think that there would be people willing to die when defeated to avoid capture."

"You mean those women who jumped from the tower." Elam said solemnly, he was there to see the aftermath. 

"Not all wars will end the same way, Your Highness. It is just that the Lusitanians are very devoted followers to their god." Daryun explained gently. Arslan nodded but his expression still remained unconvinced.

Farangis smoothed back Arslan's bangs from his face and cupped his face so his eyes would face hers. Farangis had found it easier to be this intimate with Arslan after the day Alfreed felt ill traveling back from Sindra. Arslan would always give her this look that made her wonder what it was like living with the Queen, to her it seemed that Arslan did not receive enough affection on a maternal level.

"Your Highness, it is not your fault. They chose to die and it was their decision, you did not force them. There will always be unfortunate deaths, but you are doing your best to accommodate any that surrenders. I doubt you are going to leave the Lusitanians to defend themselves while we head to Pars, correct?"

"I would never!" Arslan said, appalled at even the thought.

"Then rest your mind, Your Highness." Farangis gently lowered Arslan down to sleep. Kishward had stood up to blow the candles out. Daryun made a move to stand up but stopped when a hand grabbed hold of his pants.

"Um," Arslan's face turned red when he muttered out his request. "Would...would it be alright if everyone slept here? Alfreed made efforts on making this comfortable bed and it would seem like a shame to put it away..."

Alfreed cheered, "It's been ages since I've done a sleepover!"

Daryun looked hesitant. No doubt he was thinking of the unwritten rules when interacting with royalty. 

"Just for tonight," Arslan said hastily, still feeling a bit mortified he even asked. It was like he was five allover again and asked Grandmother to sleep with her after a horrifying nightmare. "It's just that...after today I want to wake up knowing you all are safe and close."

"And how can we refuse a request like that." Narsus said, nudging Daryun. 

Arslan's face grew redder as people left to their rooms to bring more pillows and sheets. Farangis was to his left with Alfreed next to her. Daryun to his right. Elam settled near the bottom with Narsus in the middle of Elam and Alfreed to his mock exasperation. Arslan had never seen Jaswant lie down to sleep, but he felt the Jaswant sit near his head as if guarding him. Kishward laid down next to him.

"Cozy," the twin-blade general commented, he let out a hearty laughter at Arslan's face. "There is nothing better after a battle to reconfirm your bonds with comrades. I wouldn't worry about being proper and whatnot Your Highness."

"In my tribe, we do this all the time!" Alfreed commented, "This brings back memories, we'd also tell ghost stories."

"Then no one would sleep." Elam grumbled.

"Oh? Are you scared of ghosts?"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts!"

Narsus sighed. "You two..."

Daryun and Farangis laughed. 

Jaswant smirked, "If it pleases you, I have myths and legends from Sindra I could tell. I would like to see which nation has more terrifying stories."

"No!" "Yes!"

Elam and Alfreed glared at each other in the dark.

Arslan snuggled closer in his blanket, hiding his grin. Like any other night, he thanked the Parsian Gods for blessing him with the companions he had with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how Alfreed addresses Arslan, so I settled for Prince (Ouji). 
> 
> This idea came to my mind after the scene with Jaswant and Daryun, how Daryun said that Arslan is strong enough to carry on without him. I don't think that's true, Arslan strikes me as a person to hide things until he collapses from the stress/pressure. Daryun injured/defeated, Elam injured because of him, Farangis left alone with all those arrows, Barcacion committing suicide, seeing all those women commit suicide...he's gotta be stressed.


End file.
